


Axolotl

by Random_ag



Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: All are born of something.Is that true?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Axolotl

I am older than five. Maybe older than ten.

I stopped counting. I can’t tell.

I was born of people, for all are born of something.

Is that true?

I am older than five. Maybe older than ten.

I am sure. Before five there’s nothing there.

I was born of humans, for all are born of something.

Is that true?

I am older than five. Older than ten.

I hear what they say. I hear what they tell.

I am not born of humans - I must be born of something.

Is that true?

I was born of woods - that is what my name says.

I was born of creeks - that is what my real name says.

I was born of bone - I must be born of something.

Is that true?

I was born of ropes and ink - that is what my head says.

I was born of beasts and devils - that is what my fear says.

I was born - and that is everything.

Is that true?

I am older than I appear to be.

I have never once been human.

I am born of nothing - for I am born always, every moment, of everything.


End file.
